Por Amor
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: El amor, muchas veces, nos hace cometer cosas que jamás creímos hacer. Cuando no experimentamos, el amor, muchos creemos o pensamos, que actuaríamos de otra manera, criticamos y a veces pensamos en que las persona hacen las cosas por cobardía o por estupidez…pero y que pasa cuando, nosotros lo pasamos…como reaccionarias?


**Los personajes de Saint Seiya, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los uso por entretenimiento y nada más…**

**Por Amor**

**El amor, muchas veces, nos hace cometer cosas que jamás creímos hacer. Cuando no experimentamos, el amor, muchos creemos o pensamos, que actuaríamos de otra manera, criticamos y a veces pensamos en que las persona hacen las cosas por cobardía o por estupidez…pero y que pasa cuando, nosotros lo pasamos…como reaccionarias?**

**Por Amor, dejamos de ser lo que somos…por Amor, dejamos de odiar y amamos. Por Amor, apreciamos, lo que nunca parecíamos y por amor dejas el amor, para que este florezca aunque este lo hago sin ti…**

Se encontraba en un lugar muy apartado de las doce casas, pero dentro del santuario. Un lugar alto desde el cual se podía observar, los imponentes templos, en todo su esplendor y gloria…desde la casa de Aries a la de piscis, una hermosa vista que para aquella persona, pasaba desapercibida en esos momentos.

Su alma y corazón, su frían un dolor. El dolor del amor no correspondido. Sus ojos plomos, se encontraban nublados por las lágrimas que se negaban en dejar de brotar, por más esfuerzo que hacía para controlarse, mas estas luchaban por ser liberadas…al recordar una y otra vez el momento, el instante, en el que su pequeña y mínima esperanza, fue rota y aplastada por completo. Y es que ella sabía, desde un principio lo supo, pero en su corazón, una esperanza se albergaba, la cual hoy, en ese momento…le hacía derramar abundantes lagrimas…

La hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, la cual siempre le había gustado…ahora, irradiaba más felicidad y más sinceridad que las que ella, lo vio embozar…sabia, lo sabía y se negaba creerlo. Solo lo acepto cuando lo dijo y a pesar de que se lo esperaba, ya desde mucho, le dolió. Le dolió tanto que ahora lloraba, en ese lugar apartado, lejos de ojos curiosos y oídos atentos, pues ese amor…debía permanecer oculto, por siempre.

Sintió, un cosmos acogedor que se acercaba, rápidamente se limpio las lágrimas y se cubrió el rostro, no quería que nadie la viera llorar y mucho menos que supiera la razón.

Te encuentras bien…?- la voz tranquila y fría del onceavo guardia, hizo a la joven girarse-

Si, maestro…-contesto segura, esperando así que no se le notara, el que estuviese llorando-

De verdad?, desde la noticia de Aioria y Marín, te sentí un poco extraña…tu cosmos, se perturbo-hablo, de la manera más suave que pudo-

…-la joven callo, al saber que era imposible mentirle a aquel que fue su maestro, no de entrenamiento, pero si maestro- lo sabia…-susurro después de un largo silencio, que el caballero no había osado romper-siempre lo supe…así…que no debía doler…pero me duele…-hablo, entrecortadamente, haciéndole notar a su acompañante que nuevamente estaba llorando-siempre lo supe…-

El que lo hayas sabido, no quita lo que sientes y mucho menos lo va aminorar…lo único que puedes y debes hacer ahora, es dejar fluir lo que sientes…no lo reprimas o será peor…-le aconsejo el caballero-

Pero…es que no tiene sentido…-susurro, para sí-siempre lo supe, desde antes de que esto…naciera, lo supe y…y…-

Es difícil, te entiendo…pero debes dejar de reprimirte, ya suficiente…tuviste, con el haberte obligado a sonreír y no dejar que notaran tu dolor…-

Es fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo…-

Mas fácil es amar, que dejarlo todo por amor- le contesto el otro-

Tiene razón…sabe, me sorprende, el que usted esté aquí…esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta…-

Hay, por favor…es sencillo darse cuenta, solo debes aprender a sentir el cambio de cosmos…- le contesto con una mini sonrisa-

Creo que será mejor, que me vaya…por lo menos, hasta que esto se esfume…y así no tener nada por lo cual no estar feliz…-

Huiras?-

No seria, la primera vez, verdad?- se giro a verlo, encontrándose con la mirada decepcionada del de acuario-

Huir, no soluciona nada y lo debes saber bien…-

Lo sé…es solo-Tania, se acerco un poco al guardián-es la única forma de evitar, que siga doliendo…-callo, para tomar aire y continuar-si no los veo, creo que será más rápido olvidar y…-

Y cuando vuelvas, que pasara?-Camus, se cruzo de brazos-

Espero que cuando vuelva, ya no hay más amor…solo amistad y cariño…-contesto, agachando la cabeza-

Creí que eras diferente…-Camus, se giro y le dio la espalda- creí, que enfrentabas las cosas de otra manera, que eras capaz…-

Y yo…-Tania, lo interrumpió, le dolía que Camus, no la apoyara-pero no todo es como lo esperas…me creí capaz de dejar de sentir lo que siento, me creí mas capaz de que por amor dejarlo sin llorar y míreme!…-Tania, se dejo caer, le dolía. Le dolía demasiado- jamás me enamore, ni experimente algo tan lindo como es enamorarse y para qué?!-

…-Camus, la vio derrumbarse-

Para qué?, el amor es así…y duele, pero…pero, no soy capaz de mostrarme así…-golpe el suelo con fuerza-no soy capaz, de mostrarme así y derrumbar algo que se formo desde antes…no soy capaz y aunque me duela…es mi maestro, y a quien amo…y…y ella, es mi amiga a pesar de todo…-

Jamás le dijiste a uno de los dos, cierto?-Camus, comenzaba a comprender-

No, mi maestro y Marín, ya pasaron por mucho, como para que yo…interfiera con lo que siento…-

El amor, es algo complejo…-Camus, suspiro…pues el no entendía muy bien del tema y mucho menos era un persona de muchas palabras-

El amor, es algo que jamás, debí experimentar…-Tania, se puso de pie y seco las lagrimas- iré a casa…y no quiero…volver, aquí…-Camus, la miro confundido por la decisión que había tomado la amazona-siempre pertenecí al mundo normal, nunca debí venir…soy caprichosa, malcriada, insolente y hasta mala…-Tania, sonrió con tristeza-llegar aquí me cambio mucho,…solo estar aquí me cambio-fui mala, cuando llegue…egoísta muchas veces y destructora otras…el miedo y el cambio de vida, creí que fue lo que me cambio…pero la amistad y cariño de Aioria, fue lo que me cambio…-Tania, volvió a dejar caer lagrimas- y ahora me doy cuenta que, si yo quise cambiar solo por amor…un amor, que no debió nacer…-

Y porque Aioria, te mando al diablo, te vas…-Camus, se arto de escuchar a la amazona-nunca, debiste hablar, de amor propio, de orgullo, amistad y de otras mucho más cosas, si de verdad no las sentías y no comprendías…-Camus, endureció mas sus facciones y con vos fría continuo-la hipocresía, es algo que jamás tolere, sabes…y me decepciona saber, que tú eres una hipócrita…-se alejo del lugar dejando a joven con su depresión

…-quería escuchar eso, pues lo escucho, ahora tenía más motivos para irse-lo dije, porque de verdad lo pensaba y si ahora hare lo que pienso, es porque valoro, mucho la amistad de Marín y no me creo con el derecho de interferir entre lo que ellos lucharon por formar. Y si, hable de amor propio es porque…jamás me volveré a mostrar de esta manera…-con esas palabras siguió los pasos del que sabía, le dijo todo eso…por que le molestaba su debilidad, pero era una debilidad que ella jamás creyó tener…y sabia que el caballero del onceavo templo experimentaría lo mismo si lo que ella paso, le pasara…pero ella rogaba que nadie, que ella estimara y quería pase por ello…que por amor, ella era capaz de todo…-

…

Te irás?-paró en seco al escuchar esa voz, dejo su bolso caer ante la impresión-

Sabe, que jamás eh pertenecido a este lugar y…-comenzó a decir sin girarse a ver a la persona, que la había detenido-

Creí que te quedarías-escucho que hablo, la persona tras ella

Si yo también, pero…-no podía seguir ahí, no podía…debía salir de ese lugar, ya!-

Entiendo…-sin previo aviso, sintió como la abrazaban-no lo sabía…-le susurro en medio del abrazo-

No sabía, que?-quiso preguntar, pero…prefirió callar-nos veremos, pronto…intentare, venir a visitarlos y si no puedo, les escribiré o llamare…-hablo mientras se giraba a abrazar a la persona por la que ahora sufría-que sea feliz…-deseo

Gracias…-se separo de ella, para verla sonreír-nos vemos, pequeña…-le sonrió con tristeza

Soy menor, por un año…-le saco la lengua-me despide de Marín y los demás…-pidió a lo que el rubio asintió- lo haría yo, pero se me va el avión…-comento, mientras tomaba su bolso y se lo ponía en el hombro-

Claro, lo hare…solo cuídate-

Lo hare, no se preocupe y usted trate de no imitar a mis padres…-comento, desconcertando al león, que no comprendió a que vino ese comentario-

Qué?-pregunto con confusión, sacando una risa de la castaña-

Nada…cosas mías-se despidió con eso-por amor, hoy me voy y dejo este lugar que me recibió como un hogar. Por amor, me alejo, porque no me creo capaz de sonreír y ser como antes…por amor, jamás diré lo que sentí, solo sonreiré y agradeceré el saber que dos de mis seres queridos, se unen…-pensó antes de salir por completo del Santuario- solo espero que me comprenda…-dejo caer un par de lagrimas, al recordar al caballero de acuario, al cual no había visto desde dos días atrás-soy cobarde lo sé, pero no soy capaz de opacar con mi presencia un amor tan bonito, como el de Aioria y Marín…-se limpio las lagrimas y con una sonrisa de nostalgia, se giro y miro… por tal vez última vez, el santuario…-adiós…-susurro, con una sonrisa en los labios y lagrimas de tristeza cayendo, corrió rumbo su hogar-


End file.
